Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for detecting unwanted data (e.g. malware, etc.). Oftentimes, such security systems are utilized with respect to applications for detecting unwanted data associated with the applications. However, techniques employed by traditional security systems for detecting unwanted data associated with applications have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, traditional security systems have customarily been detached from the applications being secured, thereby requiring code within the applications to be modified at the time of development of such applications to link to the security systems
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.